


Celwen's letter

by LadyAshlaLordBogen



Series: Estel Elrondiel [7]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 11:05:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAshlaLordBogen/pseuds/LadyAshlaLordBogen
Summary: Basic Training 6





	Celwen's letter

**Author's Note:**

> Basic Training 6

To Second Lieutenant Ana Araniel in the city of Minas Tirith in Gondor

From the city of Caras Galad in Lothlórien in the Elvish Realms

 

Hello little sister,

 

The letter Lastril sent forgot to mention that I will be in Lórien for the next fair bit of time. Much to my surprise, Father asked me to see Daernana about the next warrior’s trials.  The twins and Arwen are probably going to join me to escape the smothering.  I love our parents, truly, but they are far to worried about you right now, so they decided to baby the rest of us. Don’t be surprised if Maelas shows up with Lastril and Belemer, there is this parchment that he simply _must_ have a look over.  He misses you more than he thought he would baby sister.  Be careful with these riots going on, there’s something deeper happening than is obvious.  _Behave_ little spark.

 

I love you too, kiddo.

 

Celwen


End file.
